A Chilly Reunion
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Kendall struggles with Chase's feelings for her. Koda struggles with some cold memories.
1. Could Chase Move On?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

It was her first time coming face to face with Chase since the night at the bar. She wasn't sure if he had started drinking after she left or if he had taken her advice and avoided using alcohol to cope with missing his family. Not that it was her business, really. Chase was a grown man. If he could be trusted to fly across the world and live on his own for several months at a time, he could be trusted to handle himself around alcohol.

Still, the thought of Chase drinking, especially to cope with negative emotions worried Kendall deeply. It was how she lost her mother and the reason her life had been turned upside down. While in the end, meeting the Fishers had changed her life for the better, alcohol had turned a once not-great, but still rather decent mother into one who couldn't care less about her daughter. So long as there was food on the table, four walls, a roof, and her daughter spent the day in school, Mrs. Morgan was happy with her mothering abilities.

Alcohol had stolen her mother from her. She didn't want it to steal Chase from her too.

But that wasn't why she was nervous about seeing Chase again. He had confessed his love for her at the bar that night. Not the friendship kind of love that they had settled on a few months back. Chase admitted to loving her deeply and romantically. He flew all the way around the world to be with her. He would do anything for her. That kind of love sent Kendall in a panic. She didn't know how to react or even how she felt in return. She knew Chase was a good friend, maybe a little more, but did she love him as more than a friend? Did he mean more to her than anyone else she knew?

She fled as soon as she could when he made his confession, sure that had been the wrong reaction but she couldn't think of what else to do. It had to be better that she ran than just stand there, looking like an idiot and making Chase feel like a bigger one. At least running away had given her time to think about the way she felt.

Unfortunately, she had yet to figure it out. All she knew at this point was that Chase was special. She loved him more than the others, but still no more than a friend.

Needless to say, when their eyes met that morning in the cafe, Kendall blushed deeply. Chase did as well, but he was able to cover up with a smile.

"Good morning," he said cheerily as she walked by him.

"Good morning," she answered and kept walking. Chase went after her, gently catching her by the arm.

"Kendall, I meant it," he told her, still smiling. "There's no pressure, alright."

She knew he meant in regards to their relationship. He had promised nothing would change between them now that she knew he loved him. She couldn't expect him to keep his word but it seemed he was trying. She flashed him a little smile.

"I don't know how I feel."

"Just, let me know soon as," he asked her. "That way, you know, we can start something or I can move on."

Kendall gulped. Move on? Was he serious? Just like that? At her command he would start flirting with the waitresses and the female customers? He would find somebody else?

Then again, her father had promised to love her mother for the rest of his life. Eight years later, he couldn't leave her or his daughter fast enough, never once looking back.

"Oh... okay..."

"It's just, you know, so there's no hard feelings," Chase said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I'd rather just be your friend than let something like this come between us. You get it?"

"I... yeah," Kendall nodded her head, though it was a flat out lie. She had no idea what he meant. How could he love her, but at the same time find it so easy to just let her go. Believing her, Chase flashed her a warm smile, squeezed her arm gently then went back to work setting up the dining room for the day. Kendall retreated into the kitchen, finding Ivan and Koda were prepping. Right away they noticed the baffled look on her face and stopped what they were doing.

"Kendall is okay?" Koda asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Have either of you been in love?"

Koda and Ivan looked to each other briefly before smirking and turning their attention back to Kendall. She sighed, knowing what they were thinking.

"Not me. Well, not yet, anyways. Chase."

"Chase love Kendall very much," Koda nodded with a big grin.

"Indeed. He's been smitten for quite some time," Ivan agreed. "Perhaps since well before my arrival."

"Great, so I was last to know," Kendall rolled her eyes. "So, explain to me this, if Chase really is in love, and it's been for a while... does that just, go away?"

"Shall we try inserting the Cupid Charger backwards?" Ivan suggested. "It could potentially have the reserve effect?"

"Guys, I'm being serious," Kendall pulled up a stool and sat down. "Chase told me he loved me at the bar. Now this morning he's saying if I don't return his feeling he'll just... move on. What does that mean? How can it be that easy?"

"I loved a lady once," Ivan said, leaning back on the grill as he thought about the woman from back home. "She had the most beautiful eyes. I swore, one day, I would make her mine."

"Did you?"

"Unfortunately, being imprisoned inside Fury for hundreds of years makes it quite difficult to woo the heart of a young damsel," Ivan sighed. "To this day, I continue to miss her. She will forever hold a place in my heart."

"I miss Taka," Koda smiled and glanced off into space, likely reminding himself of his own girl from his time. "She have very pretty face and make big fires."

"What happened with her?"

"I fight sabre-tooth," Koda said. "Freeze in glacier for thousands of years. When I wake up, Taka is gone."

"I'm very sorry, both of you," Kendall said, feeling a little sympathetic. Here she was, moaning on about how Chase loved her while Ivan and Koda were forced to miss their chance with women they were in love with. "I had no idea."

"Tis the past, milady," Ivan assured her, the smile coming back to his lips. "We have learned to move on."

"Yes," Koda agreed. "Still miss Taka, but now I have new friends, new family. I am happy again."

"Just like that?"

"Far from it," Ivan sighed. "I spent the better part of a century wishing things had turned out differently. Or, simply, that I got the chance to say goodbye."

"Kendall never move on from people and still care for them?"

"I... I guess I've never... well, maybe my mother."

"Your mother? Tell me, is this the drunk?"

"Or nice mom?"

"My birth mother. The drunk. I... I guess... it's complicated."

"Tell me," Ivan said, taking a seat next to Kendall, "You love your second mother, do you not?"

She nodded her head.

"Yet, still, you've found it in your heart to hold onto the love you had for your birth mother? In spite of the way things ended?"

"I moved on?"

"And I doubt you found it easy," Ivan flashed her a comforting smile. "Lady Kendall, if Chase does move on, that does not mean his love for you was not genuine. Nor does it mean his love for you will cease. It will, simply, alter. And that is neither quick, nor easy."

"I guess that's why he wants to know as soon as possible."

"And I hope you will let him know what to do as soon as you can," Ivan said. "Chase is being very patient with you. You can extend him the same kindness by respecting his feelings. Please, don't lead him on."

"I promise, I won't hurt him," Kendall said just before her Dino Com went off. She was talking with Ivan and Koda, and Chase was just in the other room. A call over the communicators wasn't needed and if the other Rangers needed to get in touch, she insisted they use her cell phone or video chat. But just as she was about to answer the call, it disappeared, and when she tried to call Tyler back, she got no answer.

"Curious," Ivan frowned.

"He is in trouble?" Koda asked.

"I... I don't know," Kendall said. "That is strange, though."

"It could be monster?" Koda suggested. "Like monster than hurt you, Kendall?"

Kendall felt a knot form in her stomach. She barely remembered the hell she suffered at the hands of the mystery alien but knew it had been painful. Someone had control of her mind, access to her thoughts and was able to manipulate the way she felt about her friends. She didn't want the other Rangers to suffer in kind.

"I'll check it out downstairs; see if I can't track Tyler on the GPS."

"I shall try to reach Shelby," Ivan said. "If anything's happened to Tyler, she would be the first to know."


	2. Cold Meeting Warm Hearts

Kendall felt her heart stop in her chest, and it wasn't due to the giant block of ice that kept her trapped. Rather, it had everything to do with the man standing before her.

She, Ivan, Chase and Koda had begun investigating a call from Tyler on the Dino Com. After a couple of hours of failed attempts to reach him, the four thought it best they track him down and check up on him and Shelby in person. When they eventually made it out to his location, they found his Jeep frozen in a block of ice, with the pink Ranger trapped inside. Tyler was nowhere to be found.

However, before they could begin investigating, Ice-Age turned up, freezing the black, gold and purple Rangers. Koda managed to slip away, running off in terror. Kendall couldn't blame the caveman, though she was a little worried he wouldn't come back. Koda had been paralyzed by a fear of ice shortly after being thawed out of his glacier. Even just the cold would have him in a panic. Koda refused putting ice in his drinks and his caves were always slightly higher than room temperature, just so he could sleep in peace. Kendall didn't doubt nearly being frozen once more had caused those feelings of panic and danger to resurface. She just hoped his will to protect his friends was stronger than his fear of ice.

And while that was a major concern on her mind, the biggest problem she had to face right now was the one standing before her, a sick, cocky smirk etched into his face as he stared back at her. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that she was standing there, helpless, and he had all the power.

"It's not yet time for us to meet, Kendall," Heckyl chuckled, his hands glowing blue. Kendall knew she had seen that glow before as vivid memories of her time in captivity came back to her. The face of the man who held her coming into light just a little more. Kendall drew her own conclusions from there and assumed it was Heckyl who had tortured her all those weeks ago.

Then suddenly, she had no who was standing before her, just that he was not to be trusted.

-Dino-Charge-

With his tail between his legs, Koda had run from the woods where Tyler's Jeep had been found. It wasn't his first time coming face to face with Ice-Age, but the monster's strength had grown, allowing him to trap the other Rangers in large, solid blocks of ice. When it came time for him to be frozen, Koda had terrifying flashbacks of freezing thousands of years ago. He remembered the feeling of doom, the hopelessness, and feeling like he would never escape. Worst of all, he remembered how long it had taken him to adjust once he arrived in the modern world.

" _Whoa, take it easy,"_ one of the scientists who was in charge of him, Kendall, said, holding up her hands defensively. He didn't know then that she was a scientist, or what a scientist was. However, his first encounter with present day humans had been less than gentle. He had been accidentally thawed from the ice that held him captive for so long and to the new faces, it was something to marvel at. However, they had sharp tools and powerful liquids they could put directly into his skin. The tools were painful, the liquids made him feel sick and weak. He hated this new world and he hated these new people.

This scientist before him was no different, he was sure of it. She too would poke, prod and make him feel ill. He would rather be dead. Puffing his chest, he adopted a fighting stance. He had taken out a sabre-tooth. This short human wouldn't be a match for his strength at all.

He roared, loudly, displaying his strength. He didn't want to get too close, fearful she would use her tools of liquids to conquer him. If he could show her from afar just how powerful he was, maybe she would back off.

" _I'm here to help you,"_ she said, though he didn't understand a word of it. However, her voice was calm and despite his aggressive stance she remained gentle. _"I'm Kendall."_

She placed her hand on her chest when she made that last noise. Kendall. Was that maybe what she was called?

" _Kendall,"_ she repeated, again, with her hand on her chest. Koda huffed. At least he had a name for these bad people. He cried out in his own language for her to leave but she didn't move.

" _I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Hurt_! He recognized that word. The other Kendalls used it all the time just before they caused him pain. He wouldn't do it again. He wouldn't let himself feel _hurt_ again. He charged at this Kendall, tackling her into the wall. She was small and light, but made a loud, pained cry when he rammed her into the wall. He dropped her, leaving her on the floor as he backed away. He wanted to keep his distance as much as he could, before she _hurt_ him.

Usually, by now, other Kendalls would come rushing in with their strange liquids and their sharp tools. They would overpower him and make him _hurt_ and feel sick. This time, that didn't happen. This Kendall didn't even reach for one a tool or liquid.

" _I don't want to hurt you,"_ she repeated and hearing that word again, he charged once more. He grabbed her, lifted her high over his head and tossed her into the wall again. She hit with a loud thud before landing on the floor, again, groaning in pain. He backed off, expecting that now she would start to fight back the best way she knew how.

But she didn't. She lay on the ground, barely moving. Koda looked around, sniffing the air, trying to see if maybe the other Kendalls were on their way to protect this one. But none came. Why weren't they coming?

He lowered himself to the ground at this point. Kendall was barely moving. She seemed too weak to fight back so he was content just to watch her, to see what she would try to do next. When she managed to sit up, she reached into her clothes. Koda started to growl until she pulled out something unfamiliar. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled really good and he was starving.

" _It's a burger,"_ she muttered out painfully and set it on the floor in front of her while she leaned against the wall. _"It's food. You eat it."_

Koda eyes the burger, then looked to Kendall. She unwrapped it from its cover then took a bite herself. Seeing this, Koda inched closer.

" _I found you,"_ she said, though he didn't understand a word and instead was focused on sniffing out the burger, trying to decide if it was safe to eat or not. _"I found you in that glacier, you're my responsibility. I can't let them run tests on you like you're some guinea pig."_

Koda finally decided the burger was safe to eat and picked it up, taking a bite.

" _I can take you somewhere safe,"_ Kendall told him. _"It's the least I can do."_

Koda finished his burger then looked to Kendall. He hoped she had more. He was still starved. She shook her head.

" _I can get you more,"_ she told him. _"You'll have all the burgers you can eat and you'll be safe. I'll help you."_

She reached a shaky hand out. Koda wasn't sure what to make of the fact that her hand was trembling so he looked at her face. He had always been able to understand people's true nature based on their face. He noticed, in spite of his first impression, Kendall actually seemed friendly.

The fact that he had fought her, and she didn't return in kind also helped support his idea that she was potentially a friend in this strange new world. With hesitation, he took her hand, just for a second, then drew back.

" _Koda,"_ he then said, placing his hand on his chest.

" _Kendall,"_ she did the same just before trying to get to her feet. Koda watched her get up, only to fall back down again. He heard her quiet cry in pain and his heart dropped.

" _Hurt?"_ he asked. _"Hurt Kendall?"_

" _No,"_ she said, shaking her head. _"It's okay. I'll be fine."_

Again, she tried to get up but needed to use the wall for support. Koda felt guilty now. All this time, she had been trying to be his friend and he attacked her. He had hurt Kendall. He moved in closer, offering his help but when he went to grab her, to carry her, she flinched.

Was she scared of him?

" _No,"_ he said, shaking his head. He placed his hand on his chest, _"No... hurt... Kendall."_

In the present day, Koda grabbed his head in his hands, dropped to the ground and rocked back and forth. He feared the ice and what it could do to him. He feared being torn away from his family once more and having to adjust all over again to a new world. He feared never being shown the same kindness Kendall had shown him. Based on his knowledge now, in a hundred thousand years, a caveman like him would be an even bigger find. People would be so greedy, so thirsty to learn more about their past, they wouldn't care for his feelings.

Not like Kendall. Not like the rest of his family.

"Koda!" he heard his name and looked over, seeing Tyler was running towards him from deeper into the forest. Koda stood up, catching his friend in a tight hug. It had been so long since they had seen each other face to face, it felt good to have a friend back. However, now was not the time to celebrate. Before Tyler could tell him he was hugging too tightly and needed to be let go, Koda released him and pointed back where Ice-Age had tried to freeze him.

"Monster is back. Freeze friends..."

"I know," Tyler nodded his head. "He got Shelby and my Jeep. I was just about to call for help but..."

Tyler held out his Dino Com, which was frozen inside a block of ice. Koda jumped back, eyeing the frozen liquid angrily.

"Dude, it's fine. It's thawing out, it's just taking forever," Tyler said. Koda shook his head.

"Ice is bad. Want to catch me again."

"I won't let it," Tyler promised, giving Koda a gentle pat on the arm. "So... where are the others?"

Koda once again pointed in the direction he had come from. "Monster freeze Ivan, Chase and Kendall. I try to stop him but... I scared. I run away. I let friends down."

"The important thing is we go back for them with a plan," Tyler assured Koda. "Have you called Riley or the Prince?"

Koda shook his head.

"Looks like this one's on us," Tyler smiled. "But we can do it, can't we?"

Koda wanted to say yes. He wanted to be the strong, fearless caveman that his friend knew him to be, but he couldn't do it. He shook his head and lowered himself to the ground again.

"I is very scared. I can't freeze in ice again. I can't lose family."

"Koda, I need your help," Tyler sat next to the blue Ranger. "I can't fight Ice-Age and that other monster alone again."

"Other monster?"

"Ice-Age has a friend," Tyler nodded. "A strong one at that. That's why I need your help."

Koda shook his head, "I can't."

"Koda, please," Tyler was begging him now. "I know you're scared. I can't imagine what you went through in that ice for thousands of years but... the others need you. Chase, Shelby, Ivan, Kendall, they're counting on you."

"I can't freeze again."

Tyler sighed. He understood Koda's fear, and if they weren't pressed for time, he would have tried to work with the caveman to slowly overcome it. However, their friends needed help. Time wasn't on their side.

"You'll lose them," Tyler told him. "If you don't do this, it won't matter if you're the one trapped in the ice or not. I can't stop Ice-Age and that other freak on my own. Neither can Riley or the Prince. We need your help, Koda. Do this, or one way or the other, you're never seeing any of the others again."


	3. The Thaw

Tyler's plan to stop Ice-Age for good had worked flawlessly. Finally, the ice monster was destroyed and though his friend had managed to escape, the Rangers were still proud of their win.

They arrived back at the museum, Tyler and Shelby hopped out of the Jeep. It seemed they were both excited to be back in Amber Beach, despite enjoying their time travelling and searching for Tyler's father. Shelby even admitted on the ride home that she missed working in the cafe just a little bit.

Chase followed them inside. He said that after being frozen in a block of ice, he needed a warm drink from the cafe. He teased Shelby, insisting that since she had missed waitressing, she should be the one to prepare his order. Ivan didn't agree with this, but did want a warm beverage to help recover from the cold.

Kendall hopped out of her truck but didn't head into the museum. Instead, she stayed behind with Koda, who hadn't moved since getting into the Jeep out of State. She leaned against the side, looking to the caveman.

"Chase is good, right?"

Koda looked to Kendall quizzically before nodding his head and giving a brief reply, "Yes."

"He's not... He'd never hurt me, right?"

Koda shook his head, "No."

"Or betray me?"

By now, Koda was frowning deeply as he wondered where these questions were coming from.

"Chase good," he said. "Protect Kendall, just like Koda. Why you not think so?"

"I... I don't know. I just... have this feeling."

"Bad feeling?"

"Someone I trust is going to hurt me," Kendall said. "And I... I can't say who or why or... It can't be Chase, can it? Am I over thinking this?"

"Chase is good person," Koda assured her, sliding out of the Jeep to stand next to her. "Not going to betray you. Why you think that?"

"I can't explain it," Kendall said and when Koda looked to her closely he could see there was something about her eyes that suggested she wasn't completely present. It was the same look she had when she attempted to cut her wrist with the knife.

"No hurt Kendall," he promised her as he put his arms around her, holding her closer. Kendall hugged him back, relaxing in his embrace.

"Thank you for today, Koda," she whispered in his ear. "You were really brave back there. I know ice is still a little scary for you."

"Very scary," Koda nodded, pulling away. He looked down at his hands as he recalled just how cold the ice felt against his skin. Though it had been over a year now since he had been thawed, sometimes, that chill came back. It would forever haunt him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Kendall said. "If we had stayed frozen for thousands of years, at least we'd have all been frozen together. Maybe even thawed together."

Koda shuttered at the thought. He didn't want to be thawed out again. He didn't want to live in a new time, or have to make new friends or learn another new language. Kendall nudged him, letting him know she was only teasing.

"I was a little worried," she said to him. "But I knew you wouldn't let us down, Koda. You're much stronger than that."

"Make Koda one promise."

"What's that?"

"Next charger have heat blaster," he said. Kendall chuckled.

"I'm pretty busy with my latest project," she told him. "But I'll tell you what, after you were thawed, I did make the Dino Blaze Charger, just in case others who bonded to the energems were also frozen. I'll dig that up and it can be yours. That way, no ice monsters can get you."

"Deal," Koda agreed, nodding his head. Kendall gave him a little smile then pointed to the museum.

"Shall we head inside?" she asked. Koda led the way, finding the others gathered around the table in the cafe, warm drinks in their hands. Tyler wasn't seated at the table but instead was just coming out of the kitchen with a tray of bowls in his hands.

"This was my mother's recipe," he said as he placed the tray down on the table. "Hot soup: the perfect treat after a cold day. Dig in, everyone!"

Shelby eagerly grabbed a bowl. She still felt a chill from when she had been frozen and wanted to warm up as quickly as possible. All the other bowls stayed on the tray. Tyler frowned.

"Guys, come on, it's good," he said and picked up a bowl. He offered it to Kendall. She ate soup every day for lunch. Surely she would be willing to try it. She took a step back, shook her head as her hand flew to her chest, grasping her energem tight.

 _As she pushed herself up, she looked over and saw him closing a cage door. She rushed to her feet, hoping to stop him and hoping to get out of her cell, but the door slammed shut and locked her in her face. Kendall tried to reach out, but he was just out of reach._

 _Suddenly, the purple energem was ripped from her neck and flew into his hands._

"Kendall, not have to eat," Koda promised her, pulling her from thoughts. Though they were still foggy, they were suddenly clearer now than they had been before. "I make burgers."

"It's good soup," Tyler said with a bit of a frown as Koda walked to the kitchen, taking Kendall with him. He turned to Shelby. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Delicious."

"Come on, guys," Tyler looked to Chase and Ivan. "I swear, there's nothing wrong with it."

"She does not eat soup," Ivan said. "Not since... the incident."

"Incident? You mean when she disappeared?" Tyler frowned. "I thought you said you had everything under control."

"We do," Chase nodded. "We just... don't do soup anymore."

"Why?"

"After cleaning it up from floors, walls, and ceilings, we have learned it was just easier to avoid it altogether," Ivan explained. "The lady chooses not to eat soup, who are we to tell her otherwise?"

"I... guess," Tyler scratched the back of his neck and looked to the kitchen. "If that's the worst that came out of it... we can handle it."

"It's weird, if you ask me," Shelby said, then pointed to Kendall's bowl. "So, if she won't have it..."

Chase pushed the bowl closer to Shelby with a nod.

"Have at it."


End file.
